


Undercroft

by WickedHex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920 crossed with 2000 tech and fashion, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Frisk (Undercroft), Frisk and Chara are seperate beings..., My AU, POV Third Person, Papyrus (Undercroft), Sans (Undercroft), THIS CHIC GETS BURRIED ALIVE FOR FUCKS SAKE!!, Undercroft, Undertale AU, do not continue if you are uncomfortable with being burried alive or situations similar, for now, god i hate doing tags smh, probably more tags later on, wierd i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHex/pseuds/WickedHex
Summary: When Frisk is forced to eat poisonous flowers everyone thinks she has died, burying her... alive...But under her village's graveyard is an unknown undercroft... One inhabited by  an entire civilization of monsters. The only way they can survive is to dig upward and eat the corpse's inside the coffins above them. Much to Frisk's dismay. Leaving the ruin's guardian to find two disarrayed skeletons, one of which she falls for as she attempts to get back to her mourning parents safely... But, things may not go as planned...





	Undercroft

**Author's Note:**

> My original Undertale AU; Undercroft.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Don't forget to check my Tumblr ;) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wickedhex-art-blog

Everything was pitch black when she opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was… being forced to eat flowers by violent adolescents. She grimaced at the memory, it was surprising shed survived despite the fact that those flowers were poisonous to the human race… she did blow chunks if she was being honest though… She turned to roll over suspecting she was in her bed at home, somehow miraculously coming home after being that sick, when her fingers lightly brushed on a wall beside her. Her half asleep state suddenly was not so half asleep. She’d never had a wall beside her bed before, what was… 

Running her hands along the wall-which she soon realised was made of splintering wood-lead to a corner, another wall, another corner and another wall, she felt some more, realising she was confined in a small room, small enough only to carry an average adult size… no, not a room… if her life being the daughter of a man who buried corpses for a living and building coffins for them taught her anything, was that this… this confined unsettling room that triggered her claustrophobia, was not a room at all…

But a coffin. She was inside a coffin. Did she not survive?! Was she dead?!? No… That couldn’t be right! Sh-she’d be in heaven! Not… here. Maybe she had been in a coma, her heart slowing down just enough to make them think she was dead. Oh, her mother must be in despair right now! Maybe they hadn’t buried her yet! Maybe there was still time, perhaps this coffin had a poor job done on its locking!  
Testing her theory she pressed firmly on the wall above her, only to find it was locked, her heart quickened in pace faster than it had previously.

Her heart did swan dives into her stomach as she attempted to swallow an impossible lump that built in her throat, the sudden urge to call for help found her, as anyone in her situation would. Maybe she hadn’t been buried yet; maybe she could still get out of this! Her voice came out in a croak but it came out nonetheless, “Help! Someone!! Anyone?! Someone get me out of here! I’M NOT DEAD!!” But her screeching’s been for naught; no matter how loud she was it would only ricocheted off the splintered walls and deafen her. Resorting to something else, she began banging on the locked lid with her knees and palms, hoping to dislodge the lid. Maybe her father was in mourning-well of course he was-but maybe he was home with her mother and not at the village morgue. But the only thing she’d gotten from that though were severe bruises. 

She attempted once again to swallow that lump in her throat as her heart hammered in her chest, her eyes so wide it felt like the corners might split open as tears threatened to spill, her teeth chattering together. She banged against the lid once again, despite the pain in her knees, desperately clawing at the walls, lid and bottom, but all she could hear was the hollow sound of the dirt encasing her prison no matter how much she denied it.

Hours past with her, sobbing, screeching, banging and scratching… But nobody came. 

Hunger came to her shortly after she’d stopped trying; gripping her stomach she curled up into the fetal position, a cramp coming on. Oh god, she was going to starve to death wasn’t she? In her sobbing she brought her now filed dow4n nails up to her mouth to chew nervously at but when her lips felt her raw fingers she advised herself otherwise. After the time in the dark for what felt like days even though it probably wasn’t she had adjusted to the extreme low levels of light she took the time to admire what her parents chose for her funeral wear, a turtle neck long sleeve with black jeans and her grandmothers cross necklace… Still, it was strange to know that the whole world thought she was dead. My poor mother and father… They must’ve been so distraught to find out their only daughter died from eating fucking flowers… she thought with a sigh, opting to solve this hunger with sleep.

________________________________________

The sound of scratching awoke her from her dreamless sleep with a start, shoving her upper body to get away from the scratching sound that vibrated the bottom and indicated something was trying to get in was a bad idea as she smacked the top of her head on the lid, huffing she rubbed her head and glared at the bottom of the coffin. Why was she cursed with such bad fortune? And why the hell was something trying to get in?! It would have been understandable if it was from the lid, which would have been help… Maybe it was a mole? Do moles try to get into coffins? No, that’s silly… then what was this?! Despite all that, the bottom didn’t feel as secure and firm as before.

“H-Hello..?” her broken voice stammered, the scratching stopping abruptly… Suddenly! A loud bang followed by a dirty white paw broke through the bottom latching onto her hair and pulling her back down and through the new hole, her eyes shut tightly as she shrieked from the sudden pain to her head. Musty cold air met her senses after being pulled to the other side of the coffin painfully, her body swung from her hair that served like a rope as it was gripped by the giant furry creature. Biting her lip down harshly to prevent screaming from the pain rushing to her head, her ands flew to the large paw gripping her short hair, trying desperately to peeling the large fingers that together, worked as a fist. Tears stung her eyes as she cried out, “Let go! Please!!” Fearing she may be scalped right then and there she began flailing and kicking at the pale beast.

“Calm down, my child…” A feminine voice escaped the furry lips of the creature, causing her to pause her attempts at an escape and look up at the beast. Now she could get a better look she could see it was an anthropomorphic goat, it’s human like eyes pale from being blind, it’s torn robes gave off a royal vibe and it’s matted previously pure white fur made her a little sad, despite being held captive by the beast in the most painful way possible in the moment.

The beast smiled, lowering her to the ground, running her paw down the side of her face, down her arm and took a mighty grip on her hand. “It is you, isn’t it…?” She asked, almost pleadingly, “Have you been hiding from me this entire time?” Leaning closer to her face, her nose scrunched up at the rancid breath that escaped the tall being’s parted mouth. “Or is my hearing going too?” she said with a light giggle.

Standing back up the beast walked off, dragging her behind it. Her heart quickened. Where is this thing taking me? What is it? If this is hell then why is god punishing me? I always did the right thing by god. Oh god! Will it eat me?! Unbeknownst until now she noticed her grip on the beast’s paw tightened, her eyes flickering up to the creature’s face, catching a small smile. “Who… Wh-Who are you?” This caused the beast to stop in her tracks, causing her to smack into its backside.

Turning around the beast leant down to her, its face inches away from her own unknowingly since she was… You know, blind. “You… You don’t remember me? B-But I’m your mother!” She paused, her sad eyes looking away, “unless… You’d rather refer to me as something else? Speak my real name? Are you too old to refer to me as your mother?” The beast said the last part with a knowing smirk, a slight bit of sadness poisoning the playful expression. Her mother? Was she blind, deaf and confused, or what? What a kooky old lady…

The beast stayed there, apparently it was waiting for an answer, which she soon realised, jumping when she realised she was just staring back at her expectant blind eyes. “Oh! Um… I’d like to refer to you with your first name, please.” She answered, feeling like a child. The beast made a confirmative and disgruntled noise, followed by it leaning back then turning back to the path way, dragging her with it again. “At least she still has her manners…” It grumbled, “You may call me Toriel, my child…”

Feeling a little trustworthy and friendly, she caught up with Toriel enough to walk beside her, “Lovely to meet you Toriel!” A short wave of her hand, “I’m Frisk!” Toriel looked back at Frisk as her eyes shimmered with something Frisk couldn’t put her filed finger on. “Frisk?” Toriel asked, questioning the name rather than questioning her, “Did you… Change your name..?” She asked, confusing very apparent in her voice.

Change my name? Ok, she has to be confused. Frisk grimaced, perhaps she’s crazy? Clearing her throat she opted to change the subject, “Well, anyways, where we headed?” Frisk held onto her breath, awaiting Toriel’s response, “We are headed home of course, my child.” She answered, following with changing the subject, her face neither sad nor happy… Just there. This made Frisk release that breath.

Wait, Home? Toriel’s Home? Where she could eat her? Granted she had a convincing friendly demeanour but it is most probable that it was all a façade. Not to be racist, but Toriel didn’t seem very trustworthy, or maybe she was being racist? Or maybe just afraid of the unfamiliar? Frisk gulped at that, she was going to become Toriel’s next meal, wasn’t she? They soon came along a series of puzzles, in which Toriel solved with ease. How could she do it so easily if she were so blind? How long had she been down here? How long had she been blind? “You’ve been rather quiet…” Toriel suddenly breaking the eerie silence surrounding them. “Oh! Y-yes… Sorry, I just had no idea about this place!” “What do you mean?” Toriel questioned a little too quickly. Right, Toriel thought she was someone else… “Oh! I meant, I don’t really remember this place! It’s been so long! Heh!” She answered equally as quickly, nervousness straining her voice a little.

“Hmm…” Toriel hummed thoughtfully, silently stepping over several previously unsheathed spike barriers in which she sheathed with a series of levers and buttons moments before. Only now as Frisk observed their surroundings within the eerie quietness with Toriel did she realise they were in a familiar place on found in books in her village’s library, in which she was not allowed to enter because she was a woman but the old librarian let her for she reminded him of his long gone daughter who too, loved books. The place surrounding them was made of worn purple stone, overgrown with moss and vines, the old stones made up several arch ways that created arch ways, which the books she’d read over and over referred to them as an entire place known as an Undercroft, a crypt of a church. But what church? Frisk knew for a fact that her village’s church had undercroft. So why was there an undercroft under the graves, in fact... How did Toriel know where to find her? “Toriel…” Toriel gave Frisk her attention at the mention of her name, just looking back at her despite being blind, “How did you know where to find me?” At the question Toriel freaked, but tried to mask it, badly. Turning her gaze back in front of her, “Please… Don’t ask that question…” And so, Frisk… Reluctantly didn’t.

They past, piles of dead leaves leading up to a large, black, dead tree. It loomed over both of them menacingly, its dead branches turning downwards, giving off an appearance that it was hand reaching to snatch them away; they didn’t stay around too long though. Heading down a worn path way which lead to a cosy, yet eerie looking house at the end, dead garden’s at the front, a bright thing between the dead shrubs, causing Frisk to cover her eyes as if to hide away from the sun’s bright beams.

“Welcome home, child…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my crap, so please, comment, kudos, follow whatever... Just make sure to leave your mark ;))


End file.
